Somewhere I Belong
by Arcane Desires
Summary: Inuyasha is left hurt and broken after the death of not only his lover Kagome but their children as well. Knowing he can't watch his grand children die as well he returns to the only other place he can. What will happen when Sesshoumaru finds him there?


**Title:** Somewhere I belong.  
**Artist:** ArcaneDesires  
**Pairings: **Inuyasha (Sesshoumaru X Inuyasha)  
**Warnings:** Incest, boys kissing/yaoiishness and yeah OOCness too I guess.  
**Disclaimer: **Do NOT own Inu or Fluffy, those demonic hotties belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make NO money from this fic, and I neither claim to own them or make any money from it.

**A/N: **Well ok the title is of course taken from the song of the same name by Linkin Park (which I neither own nor do I claim to own, it belongs to those sexy boys of the Park) Anywho I was in a sad mood and since my Riku/Sora muse was away my Inuyasha one jumped to the forefront and I came with this piece of fluff. Yes I wrote fluff! I know you're all thinking but where's the smut?! This is Arcane's work there has to be smut! Well sorry but No. There is NO smut! Crap now I'm gonna go insane I wrote Inusesst without blood and pain and smut! Nooooo!Hopefully someone will like this and if not then please take it eleswhere. Thanks. 

**If you are underage in your area then ya better start pressing the back button now cos this ain't for you to read. **

* * *

**~x~X~x~**

Sesshoumaru shifted, his head turned to the side as something inside of him stirred. A presence, though fainter than any wind whispered word could ever be had made itself known to him. A long forgotten scent, one that brought back so many memories drifted on the breeze and he inhaled what little fragments of it he could get. He had not scented that particular being in just over 200 years.

Standing from his desk, he turned to the window where the scent was coming from and closed his eyes. Since Rin had passed, her slender frame growing weaker with each passing year before she'd finally succumbed to the ravages of time and death, he'd found himself wanting… no **needing**, the feeling of having someone who sought his approval. Someone who tried so hard to gain the care and attention they craved, the care that he refused to lavish upon them and the only other person who had ever done so, other than Rin of course was… Inuyasha.

The hanyou had sought to gain his approval every time they met, though it seemed it wasn't always a conscious thought on the hanyou's part it was never the less still there and he couldn't fight it no matter how hard he tried. He knew Inuyasha better than the younger Inu thought he did, better than the pup knew himself actually and it had annoyed the daiyoukai immensely. He'd tried hard to change it, tried to ignore it and yet there was always something there telling him he needed to have this knowledge about the hanyou.

No matter how he tried to not care, something always pulled him back to his half brother and it annoyed him. That was the entire reason the older male was so vicious, so cold and uncaring when they fought. Sesshoumaru did not like being told what to do in any way, shape or form so to have your feelings (something that in those days he would never admit to having) telling you what to do or how to feel was not something the daiyoukai enjoyed at all. Nor for that matter was it something he would allow.

But as more and more time passed without Inuyasha, he'd come to realise that it felt like something was missing, like his life was empty despite Rin being in it. The ever observant female had noticed this of course and even commented on it, much to the chagrin of Sesshoumaru. But it was as she'd said so many times after she grew older, he needed someone by his side, someone who wouldn't leave him like she was fated to do. Someone who was more like him than she could ever have been.

Of course he'd scoffed every time she said it but clearly she must have known something that he did not, because she'd told him this was how things would end. That somehow, someday Inuyasha would come back to him. She'd told him he better be good to him when it happened as well. He hadn't believed her then and it had taken years after she'd become lost to him before he'd fully understood what she'd meant.

There'd always been something about Rin that spoke to him and much as he'd hid it and ignored it, the same had been true of his half brother as well. With his mind made up he strode regally over to the sliding door and stepped from his room to be almost immediately confronted with the squat shape of his ever loyal servant Jaken.

"M-my… my Lord!" the retainer practically squeaked as he bowed low enough that Sesshoumaru swore he saw his pointed beak scrape the cool marble flooring. Then he raised his head and his wide, adoring eyes were once more upon his lord and master.

"Jaken I am leaving for a short time. I require that you stay here and keep an eye on things. Should there be any insubordination by either you or anybody else, rest assured it will be dealt with swiftly and with deadly force. Am I understood?" the daiyoukai stated with the dangerous intent made perfectly clear.

So clear in fact that he had no need to add the part about deadly force for it couldn't have been any plainer than the fact that he was the son of the great Inu no Taisho was clear to all who met him. Gulping heavily the toad like youkai nodded and bowed once more, even lower than previous and Sesshoumaru was already moving off when Jaken spoke.

"May I ask where my Lord is going to with such urgency and alone?" the squat male asked partially curiously, partially fearful.

"No… you may not," the silver haired Lord of the West stated throwing a frosty glance over his shoulder before he turned the corner. Vanishing from sight, he left behind a very confused demon.

Summoning his cloud Sesshoumaru stepped onto it and with his arms crossed over his chest and a slightly curious look upon his face now that he was alone, he began to float towards where the scent of the hanyou emanated from.

**~x~X~x~**

Arriving at the place he'd expected Inuyasha to be, the daiyoukai stepped down onto the thick branch. He was immediately confronted with the sharp edge of Tetsusaiga being pointed in his face. A sword that was held in the hand of a very uncertain looking hanyou, one that stank of pain and… was that a hint of fear?

"Keh… It's just you…." Inuyasha murmured as he sheathed his sword and all but turned his back on his half brother.

He wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged them to his chest as he rested in the safety of his favourite branch of Goshinboku. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side, regarding him and sensing what was wrong, though his face showed none of that instead just a pissed off façade that was made all the more obvious by the sharp raising of one elegantly arched eyebrow.

Clearly the hanyou still retained much of the anger that Sesshoumaru had purposefully infused into him but underneath that, despite the scent lingering on and around him it was obvious to anyone who cared to look that the younger Inu was hurting and that was the reason the daiyoukai had made this journey in the first place. To keep his promise to a dying girl… woman who had been just about the only person he'd ever cared about except for his... their father and now the hanyou as well.

"Why have you returned Inuyasha?" he questioned as he crouched upon the branch, one clawed hand resting upon the rough bark and his golden eyes narrowed as he regarded the hunched form of his brother.

"Like you care…" Inuyasha murmured as he kept his gaze situated on the tree branch and not on the elder Inu before him.

"You'd be surprised what I care about… little brother," came the retort and his golden eyes snapped up to lock onto the curious gold ones in front of him.

The hanyou cocked his head to the side as if trying to figure out just what kind of trick the youkai was pulling now but the mere mention of three certain words, namely 'care' and 'little brother' had pretty much knocked him for six. Sesshoumaru was just fucking with him right? He had to be, why else would he say something like that? Then a sudden thought hit the younger Inu like a bolt of lightning as it pushed past his grief, Sesshoumaru never said those words and…

The hanyou sniffed, his eyes never leaving his brother's face in case he should suddenly strike out at him and then they widened further than he'd ever thought possible. The bastard really wasn't kidding, somehow in the 200 odd years since he'd left this world behind to be with Kagome in her time the youkai had either finally changed his ways and become the older brother Inuyasha had always hoped he'd be or… (and this one was far more likely as far as the hanyou was concerned) something had happened to Sesshoumaru.

"Who hit you on the head? I don't know if I like this new Sesshoumaru," he stated dully as if the answer didn't matter to him either way and in all honesty it didn't.

And that was when the second, no wait **third** most extraordinary thing happened in the space of less than 5 minutes… he laughed! The bastard laughed! Sesshoumaru didn't laugh, so clearly someone must have done a real number on him. But who in the hell was powerful enough to strike the youkai with enough force to leave him brain damaged but not finish him off? He wasn't sure whether he wanted to kiss them or kill them for leaving him with this strange new version of his older brother.

"You should know better than to presume someone could get close enough as to leave such a mark upon my person Inuyasha. Again I shall ask you what pains you so? I thought you were enjoying your life in the future."

Another surprising thing, Sesshoumaru could tell that easily after not seeing him for so long that he was in pain and not the physical kind? What in the name of youki was going on here? Sighing he decided he should answer sooner rather than later, then he might be left alone to wallow in the grief that threatened to overwhelm him at any point.

"How do you know anything's hurting me at all? I just wanted to come back to see this pla…" his speech hitched and trailed off as he tried but failed to voice the words he meant to say. That intense gaze was unavoidable and he couldn't lie no matter how much he wanted to right now.

Damn it he was trying but he just couldn't lie to the youkai who suddenly seemed closer than he had been, causing the hanyou to scowl at having not noticed it before. Finally he voiced the reason behind his return since it seemed that the older male clearly was interested for whatever reason he may have. And even if it was so that he could use it against him later, Inuyasha really didn't care right now he was too hurt and too fragile. He just needed to unload on someone and Sesshoumaru was the only person capable and apparently willing to listen so why the hell not?

"Not that you'd know or even care but watching your lover grow old and die, then your children and knowing you're going to have to watch your grandchildren leave this world before you even come close to joining them is like dying a slow death. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't watch another loved one die ok. Happy now? You gonna try to kill me now or are you gonna laugh in my fucking face and call me pathetic the way you always do?" Inuyasha asked, all but spitting out the last part as he finally tore his eyes from that penetrating gaze.

Sesshoumaru paused then, all traces of merriment leaving his face as he reached out his free hand to cup Inuyasha's chin in his hand. The tips of his deadly claws just brushing, caressing over the hanyou's golden skin and the younger males breath caught in his throat as he looked up wide eyed and confused.

His heart ached as he looked into those golden eyes so similar to his own. There was nothing he'd wanted more than for Sesshoumaru to accept him since his teenage days and though there was a somewhat soft look in the older male's eyes, he was far too jaded to actually believe that he meant it.

But of course all that changed when the barest touch of Sesshoumaru's hand sent electricity shooting through him as he moved his face closer and closer to Inuyasha's own. Hot breath ghosted softly over his cheek, the elder Inu's eyes searching his and then suddenly his entire world was thrown on its head as the distance was closed and soft lips were pressed to his and the hanyou's mind went numb.

His eyes slid closed and a feeling of utter completeness that he'd never experienced before washed over him. It was something that had always been missing no matter how much he'd loved Kagome. This was something only Sesshoumaru could ever give him and some small part of him had known that all along. He was certain of it, because his soul no longer felt restless and alone. He felt… at home.

It was strange and utterly confusing that his half brother would be the one to instil those feelings within him but there was no changing that fact. Desperately his mind a little clearer now and able to think he kissed him back. His arms automatically wound up and around Sesshoumaru's neck as he sought the comfort that no one else was ever able to provide.

Thoughts of those he'd loved and lost, the pain of their deaths and knowing that the same thing would happen to the remaining members of his family… None of that was actually in his mind right now all that he could, see, think and feel was Sesshoumaru and the kiss they were currently engaging in.

He could feel a tongue sweep over his lips and he parted them straight away, his clawed fingers entwining into those long silver locks as the ache in his heart lessened just a little. He opened his eyes to look deep into the golden ones before him as he entangled his tongue with Sesshoumaru's. Both of them seemed to be lost in the kiss for quite some time and then the elder male pulled away, his gaze steady and controlled even if his breathing wasn't fully so.

"Come Inuyasha. It is time we returned home," Sesshoumaru told him as he smirked at the stunned look on Inuyasha's face as he stepped onto his summoned cloud and pulled the hanyou along with him as they made their way back to their ancestral home.

* * *

**Comments? Yes please? k thx bai.**


End file.
